


tanggai

by OKML



Category: Q - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	tanggai

唐朔早在米安将跌下时收回了子爪，还“不经意”扯松了他充当腰带那块米黄色布料。   
借着野草的遮掩，极度惊惶之下的米安并没有发现，自己本就随意系起的裤口已松开不少。只要他一坐起，双丘和下腹的大半春光便会赤裸裸呈人眼前了。  
可他哪敢坐起身，又哪能坐得起身。鬼魅般的唐门已经落在了他背后。  
米安不敢回头。他浑身僵硬，几乎要落着泪在心里倒数自己的死期。  
他知道唐朔肯定在盯着自己，那种锐利的金属一样的目光有若实质，正一刀刀带着入骨寒意在自己身上如疱牛般比划着。  
他就像唐朔爪下无处可逃的猎物。或者说，他就是。  
曾经，米安也希望唐朔这种热切的目光能从他院子里的木桩转移到自己身上，但…绝不是像现在真的想要吃人的这种……

米安无法抑止恐惧侵蚀他的思维。  
……他是在想，我身上哪里最好吃吗？  
……他会先吃我的胸肌……？  
还是……大腿……？……  
……听说他们都会先把我们开膛破肚，然后…叼出……最鲜美的内脏…………   
米安身子更抖了。他完全陷入了对未来的血腥想象里。 

忽听得一声轻叹，接着拂过米安鼻尖和胸前的暗蓝衣角又是让他吓了一跳。  
唐朔径直从他头顶拣着他四肢留出的空地走向他脚尾，全然不惧他偷袭的样子。  
米安心中忽然有点被小瞧的不忿，然而却在唐朔转身对上他目光后很快被害怕吞没。(临修：米安稍微从！。中缓过来一点，抬头看着居高临下的唐朔，忽然感到一种绝望的悲切。为什么偏偏力量弱小，天敌压制什么的，明明知道他是在进行捕杀前恶劣的追逐游戏，自己却无力对这局面作出什么。

满足又愉悦地微笑着，唐朔靠近他，耳边却突然传来弱弱一句，“…呜…你不要吃我…………”  
唐朔笑容一收，眸光微动。直接掐了米安的下巴抬起他的脸，迫使他接受自己的审视。  
眯眼。唐朔周身的气息骤然寒冷锐利起来，米安吓瘪了一张嘴，泪蒙蒙的双眼委屈地看着他，心里好怕这只坏鹰下一秒就扭碎他的脖子。  
“你到现在还觉得，我是想要像吃肉吃菜那样‘吃’了你？”  
唐朔的表情甚是吓人。可他的话一出口，竟也有一丝委屈的意味在其中。  
米安虽然没能支吾出个什么来，但唐朔知道，支吾就已说明一切。

 

米安屁股往后蹭了蹭，试探着收起双腿。   
唐朔正站在他两腿之间。  
这不是一个让人感到舒服的行为。   
发情期？  
“发…发发……发你妈！”

“听说鼠类遇到危险都会装死，要是给我发现你在装晕？“唐朔哼笑：“呵呵。”  
双眼紧闭的米安打了个寒战。

你的心跳得那么壮烈。   
作和为最晚入帮的老幺，性子本就和善的米安由于经常毫无怨言地帮没任务的云裳补天和离经姐姐择线头啊磨药啊洗衣做饭种菜啊什么的，深得帮内奶妈欢心。  
可是她们都有情缘了。 

初见唐朔真面目不久，米安莫名其妙地被帮主削去了大半外出的任务。几乎成了半个后勤人员。于是他三天有两天都过着早起送君去日暮迎君归(不)的生活，却比外出还要累。骨骼里头渴望干架的躁动得不到发泄就在心里发痒，用完晚饭常溜到竹林里耍上几套降龙和打狗。许久之后在溪边洗了身子，回到房间，片刻就睡死在床上了，便又是一夜安眠。

按理说，米安与唐朔他们俩应当是没什么交集的。


End file.
